


Sweeter Than Sixteen

by Queen (ramble)



Category: Glee
Genre: Father-Son, Father-Son's Boyfriend, Kurt's Birthday, M/M, Season 2, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramble/pseuds/Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was seven thirty in the morning. The sun was barely peeking up. Yet Burt Hummel was downstairs answering the doorbell. He knew before he opened the door. There was going to be something waiting there for a certain young man in his house. He hadn’t expected Anderson to show up personally though. In retrospect he really should have. Kurt loved these sorts of displays and Blaine seemed to love giving them to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a short fic about Burt contemplating how Kurt's growing up (since it is Kurt's first birthday with a boyfriend and Burt is a daddy watching his son grow up) and somehow it became a fic about Burt bonding with said boyfriend. While also being an awesome father. I used a picture to show where the fic sort of left my control - but I do like the outcome. It doesn't fit with the 'canon' I've developed with my other one-shots but it's still cute. Besides if you ask me there can never be enough father-son stories and there certainly can't be enough stories about Burt dealing with Kurt's boyfriend.
> 
> Enjoy you guys!

It was seven thirty in the morning. The sun was barely peeking up. Yet Burt Hummel was downstairs answering the doorbell. He knew before he opened the door. There was going to be _something_ waiting there for a certain young man in his house. He hadn’t expected Anderson to show up personally though. In retrospect he really should have. Kurt loved these sorts of displays and Blaine seemed to love giving them to him. “Mr. Hummel!” the teen blurted. “I’m sorry, is it too early?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh, I’m-”

 

“Come in.” Burt stepped aside to let him pass. “That’s a really big bouquet.”

 

“Is it too much?”

 

“For Kurt? Nah. He’s still sleeping though.” The man held his hands out and motioned for Blaine to pass the flowers over.

 

“Oh! That’s ok, he doesn’t usually mind when I wake him up.” Burt knew they called each other every morning. Those calls had become Kurt’s alarm clock since he’d transferred back to McKinley. Unfortunately it had also become his alarm clock. That jingle, even from down the hall, always wormed its way into his ear and got him up. Without fail, every day.

 

“No, you sit there. I’ll go get him. Here, give me the flowers.” It had been an odd morning when he hadn’t heard the noise. His body had woken up at the same time as usual - seven on the nose - but the phone hadn’t been ringing. Especially given the day.

 

Blaine looked uncomfortable as he settled on the edge of the couch, but he complied. The two of them had an odd relationship. Blaine was Kurt’s first boyfriend, his first real everything. It had only been a year and a half ago that Kurt had even told his father he liked boys. Now here was a boy that Kurt had no qualms with kissing whenever they weren’t in public and linking arms with and just generally being so sugary cute that girls had to be jealous when they were out on the town. It was a wonder people didn’t get cavities just looking at them together. Blaine knew it couldn’t be easy seeing this. He gave Burt a lot of credit just for not frowning on their relationship.

 

The man was careful as he held tried to juggle the flowers. The vase they were in was half the width of his chest. Blaine really did spoil Kurt. To be fair Kurt tried to do the same. They just didn’t have the same kind of finances so it had to come out in ways that didn’t involve nearly so much money.

 

Burt paused as he peeked into his son’s bedroom. The kid looked so peaceful. He remembered it was just a few months earlier that this hadn’t been the case. Kurt was happy again. Burt crossed the room carefully and set the flowers down on the night stand, one hand reaching out to pat Kurt’s shoulder. “Ughmm?”

 

“Good morning,” Burt said gently. He hadn’t woken Kurt up like this in years. Sixth grade, maybe. The kid had become so self reliant after his mother died. He’d always gotten up on his own, and he learned to make his own breakfast. Breakfast for both of them. Burt still tried to pack his lunches though. For a while. Kurt never much seemed to like the food they served in the middle school.

 

“Hey.” Kurt opened his eyes and an immediate bright smile followed. Like the sun. He had his mother’s smile. His mother’s eyes too. “What’s up? Is anything wrong?”

 

“What, a dad can’t say good morning to his son once in a while? Look what someone got for you.” Kurt glanced over and his eyes were suddenly wide open.

 

“That’s huge!”

 

“Probably cost well over a hundred dollars.”

 

“He really needs to stop that.”

 

“You know he won’t. He knows you don’t want him to.” Burt pulled the card out and offered it over. “What’s it say?”

 

“Oh, you know, lots of lovey-dovey stuff. I’m the greatest guy alive, all that.” The two laughed a moment. Burt patted his arm again.

 

“You’ve got another surprise downstairs.”

 

“What did he do.” Kurt was trying to be upset at the idea that Blaine spent even more money on him but the excitement was evident.

 

“Just hurry up and get dressed. I’m going to make some pancakes for you. You know, the kind you really like.”

 

“Thanks dad. I love you.”

 

“Love you too Kurt.” The boy was already crawling out of bed, hunting for his latest fashion ensemble. “And happy birthday son.” They paused, hugged, then Burt disappeared. He took just a moment to stop in the living room. “He’ll be down in a minute.” He wasn’t going to let Blaine know anything else.

 

Kurt took his sweet time. Of course there were only so many ways to speed up his usual morning routine before he had to start cutting things out and seeing as Burt hadn’t explained why he had to come downstairs - aside from pancakes and a vague surprise - he didn’t know there was a reason to hurry up any further.

 

He peeked into the living room. Blaine was fidgeting. Blaine, of course, had no idea Kurt didn’t know he was here. A small smile tugged on Burt’s lips. Any moment now.

 

“Hey dad, can I take the car today? I want to go see Blaine after school.” Right on cue. The teen was coming downstairs entirely focused on getting his tie just right. Apparently today’s ensemble included a tie.

 

“Sure, you can borrow my debit card too if you promise not to spend too much.” Blaine stood up and turned, wringing his hands. He hadn’t figured it out yet. It didn’t take him too long though. Kurt froze at the end of the stairs.

  
“Blaine!”

 

“Hey.” Kurt bolted around the couch and the two embraced. The way they held each other had more tenderness than Burt had ever seen between two teenagers. It was hard to believe they’d only been dating for, what, two months now?

 

Blaine tucked his nose against Kurt’s hair for a moment so he could murmur his birthday wishes. They were already making plans. First Kurt would go pick Blaine up from Dalton, then they’d go spend time with all their friends, then they’d go have dinner alone, then come back here for the inevitable surprise cake Burt had already had made. Burt had learned long ago not to be impressed with Kurt’s abilities to predict his actions. There hadn’t been a successful surprise party in years. But Kurt still appreciated that they tried.

 

“Blaine, do you want me to make pancakes for you too?” he called, interrupting them. He needed to get back to cooking.

 

“You don’t have to, I can pick something up on the way to school.”

 

“It’s not a big deal. If you want to stay for breakfast you’re welcome to.” Kurt was nodding eagerly. There was no way Blaine could say no now.

 

“Ok, yeah, sure. That’d be great.” The two boys dropped to the couch, already snuggling up and talking about the events of some reality tv show they were keeping up with. Burt disappeared into the kitchen.

 

He had thought he’d be uncomfortable with this. With his son kissing another male. He’d been uncomfortable enough with the whole gay thing last year. It wasn’t what he was raised on. It wasn’t what he’d been taught was normal. His friends had made fun of the gay kids, called them names. The worst names they could think of. He had joined them. So it would be normal to expect a little discomfort with every step Kurt took.

 

The only discomfort was seeing his baby, that boy who had been so small wrapped up in his blue blanket with his soft yellow hat that day they’d brought him home for the very first time, all grown up and doing adult things. Being almost an adult. He still had a ways to go but he was was ahead of the curb. If he had to take care of himself from today on, Burt had no doubts he could do it. But his heart? That was another matter. In matters of love he was still very much a child. Blaine was a good kid but what if they broke up and Kurt found someone who wasn’t so good? Would he know how to say no? That it was ok to say no? That no one ever had the right to pressure him to do anything he didn’t want? They’d had their little talk and Burt had made sure the door (and all the windows) were open if Kurt needed him but he was still afraid. As strong as his son was there were things love could do to a person. Burt knew he’d been lucky. He’d found a wonderful woman and they had made a beautiful life together. Twice! He’d also watched other lovestruck friends who hadn’t come out so lucky. He wanted his son to follow after himself.

 

God help Blaine if he ever broke Kurt’s heart. “Kurt, can you go make sure Finn’s up? Blaine why don’t you help set the table.” Of course, until that day came he was going to make sure they both knew he was here for them. For Kurt’s sake. The last thing he wanted was for his son to feel alienated. Or whatever he’d felt when he thought he couldn’t be out and proud in his own house.

 

 

 

Blaine was quiet as he came in and found the plates and silverware. He’d been over for dinner enough times already that he had a pretty good idea where things were. Dutifully he set the table up for everyone. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell Kurt I was here?” Burt felt his grin returning.

 

“Did you see his smile when he saw you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That’s why. You’re not the only one who likes to surprise him. Of course he knows me too well so I don’t get to do it very often. He’ll get there with you eventually just you watch. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

 

“You don’t mind?”

 

“Mind what?”

 

“Me just coming over. At...seven in the morning?”

 

“Just as long as you don’t make a habit of it we’ll be fine. I was up anyway today. Now if you were trying to stay the night, that’d be a different story. You’re both still kids. I wouldn’t be much of a parent if I condoned that.”

 

“Yeah.” Blaine still looked worried. Burt set the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table.

 

“Try to give me a heads up next time.”

 

“Why?”

 

“We could’ve had a whole big birthday breakfast ready for him maybe. I dunno.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind for next year.” It did set Burt’s heart at ease a little bit to know Blaine was looking to be in this for the long haul. He hadn’t even planned past next week with Elizabeth until they’d been together for six months.

 

“Anything else on your mind?”

 

“Well. No, no it’s nothing.” Burt saw his eyes dart to the doorframe.

 

“Finn’s a heavy sleeper and Kurt likes to talk. They’ll be a few more minutes at least.” Blaine was caught. Burt knew something was on his mind and he’d called him out. “Don’t worry about offending me either. Trust me, you won’t.” Blaine shifted about for a moment.

 

“I know I told you a bit about my father, right?”

 

“Yeah, the whole car thing.”

 

“Kurt’s told me a lot about you.”

 

“I bet he told you about the games I used to try to take him to?”

 

“A couple of them.”

 

“How I made sure he knew his way inside and out of that car of his?”

 

“That too.”

 

“What about how I went down to the school to make sure the teacher gave him a fair shot at singing that Wicked song?”

 

“That’s one of his favorites actually. He adores you.” That helped Burt relax a moment. So he wasn’t about to be cross-examined for potentially trying to make his son straight. Granted Kurt kind of seemed to like cars. Or at least he understood the practicality of knowing how his car worked. It was something.

 

“So what’s the deal?”

 

“Deal?”

 

“You’ve acted half terrified around me ever since you two got together. What’s the problem.”

 

“I haven’t told my parents yet. That I have a boyfriend. I mean I haven’t denied it either but I haven’t had to so that probably doesn’t count. I don’t think they’d be mad, they do love me. Even though they don’t understand and even though I think my dad still thinks it’s ‘just a phase.’ I’m still nervous. And you and Kurt, it looks so easy.”

 

“What does this have to do with you looking like I’m about to execute you every time you talk to me?”

 

“I’ve never really felt comfortable talking to my dad. The whole dad and son being on the same page thing, it’s kind of weird. Good weird! I am so glad Kurt has you. But it’s still weird. I don’t want to intrude or cause any trouble.”

 

“How would you cause trouble?”

 

“I mean, being a guy, I guess?” Burt took Blaine by the shoulder and gave him a firm shake.

 

“I couldn’t care less kid. Remember that smile? That’s what’s important. My son is happy. As long as he’s happy and healthy then everything is fine. I don’t care if he likes guys, girls, both, neither, whatever. He is who he is and I love him just the same no matter what. And so long as whoever he’s dating is respecting him, they’re welcome here too. To be with him or maybe just to talk to an adult they trust.” He was ready to keep on talking. Speeches like these were common in his life. ‘Oh you have a gay son?’ was often quickly followed by the person glancing to see if Kurt was hurting in some way. People expected so little of him.

 

He didn’t need to. Blaine seemed to really get it in that moment. A smile washed over his face and his body relaxed before Burt’s very eyes. The man patted his shoulder and grabbed the syrup just as Finn shuffled in and Kurt appeared in a slightly altered wardrobe. It had more red incorporated into it. He had even put a Dalton pin on his shirt.

 

His arms wrapped firmly around Blaine’s waist as soon as he arrived on the scene. “Happy birthday,” Blaine whispered, kissing his temple.  

 

“This is the best birthday ever,” Kurt whispered back.

 

“I lo..Breakfast is ready.” Burt knew the word that had died on his tongue. It was a familiar one, always difficult the first time. It wouldn’t be long now though.

 

“Shall we then?”

 

“I think we shall.”

  
Burt didn’t usually think high school relationships were the kind that lasted. There was something different about this one though. Who was to say? He certainly wouldn’t complain if this did continue. Then Kurt could wake up with a smile that bright most every morning for the rest of his life. No father could ever wish for anything better for their child.

 

 


End file.
